1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decentralized processing system having a plurality of subsystems connected thereto. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a decentralized processing system capable of taking a suitable countermeasure upon detection of a failure in any of the subsystems and is improved to allow the subsystems to perform linked processing in relation to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, operation in response to a failure and linked processing in a decentralized processing system has been conducted by a hierarchical control system in which a specific subsystem conducts such processings in a centralized manner. Such a control system, however, suffers from a disadvantage that any failure in the specific subsystem causes malfunction of all subsystems under the control of such specific subsystem.
A transmission system in which a plurality of subsystems have self diagnosis functions has been proposed to obviate the above-described problem. The known transmission system, however, is not arranged to operate in response to a failure occurring in any of the subsystems nor to allow linked processings of the subsystems in relation to one another.